


FreckledPony Week

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Little Things [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Canon Related, JeanMarco Week 2014, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, dorks are always dorks, it all depends on the chapters
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://imagine-jeanmarco.tumblr.com/post/99935281998/jeanmarco-week-2014-it-will-run-from-october-20<br/>Questo può bastare come riassunto.<br/>7 fanfic per 7 giorni.</p><p>{non tutte le storie fanno parte della serie "Little Things".}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Zero gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Sfida: JeanMarco Week 2014  
> Prompt: Day 1: Zero gravity  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt,  
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Numero capitoli: 1/7  
> Generi: sentimentale, slice of life  
> Avvertimenti: AU, shonen ai  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 1024

Il sogno di ogni bambino, almeno una volta nella vita, è sicuramente stato diventare un astronauta. Solcare lo spazio infinito, rinchiusi in navicelle spaziali che avrebbero portato a mille avventure diverse. Molto probabilmente anche a incontri ravvicinati con gli abitanti di altri pianeti. E tutti i film visti durante l'infanzia e l'adolescenza non hanno fatto altro che alimentare questi sogni di conquista di stelle lontane.  
Marco Bodt si era impegnato duramente per realizzare il suo sogno, anche se questo si era notevolmente ridimensionato e nel suo lavoro di certo non navigava nello spazio in cerca di pianeti abitati. Anche se non gli sarebbe affatto dispiaciuto.   
Gli dispiaceva molto di più essere bloccato lì assieme all'ultimo arrivato sulla stazione spaziale internazionale.   
Non che avesse dei problemi con lui. Marco non aveva problemi con nessuno, visto il suo carattere mite. (Tanto mite che si era guadagnato il soprannome di Freckled Jesus.)  
Il suo problema era più legato a manifestazioni fisiche che l'ultimo arrivato risvegliava in lui.  
“Marco, ti sta cercando Bertholdt!”  
Eccolo.   
Aveva sporto la testa e gli aveva sorriso. Jean Kirschtein aveva il più bel sorriso che lui avesse mai visto ed era stato amore a prima vista. Qualcosa a cui lui, come scienziato, non aveva mai creduto prima d'ora. Solo che l'arrivo del biondo gli aveva fatto battere il cuore e aveva movimentato i suoi sogni. E svegliarsi ogni mattina con l'alzabandiera nei boxer non era molto piacevole. Non quando avevi 30 anni e dividevi la cabina con l'essere che ti causava tutti quei pensieri osceni di notte.   
Prima o poi Jean se ne sarebbe accorto e lui non avrebbe avuto nessuna scusante.

***  
“Ehi, Marco?”   
Il moro non lo aveva sentito avvicinarsi. Jean stava diventando sempre più bravo ad avvicinarsi silenziosamente, senza sbattere contro ogni superficie possibile come faceva all'inizio.   
Fluttuare era semplice. Muoversi lo era molto di meno, ma per questo avevano seguito dei corsi. Ora si chiedeva cosa avesse fatto il biondo durante quelle ore.   
“Si?” Marco si era voltato verso di lui e gli aveva sorriso. Era un riflesso incondizionato. Appena lo vedeva, le sue labbra si piegavano in un sorriso. E non poteva farci nulla, per quanto strano potesse apparire all'altro uomo. Marco non aveva mai avuto problemi con la propria omosessualità e il fatto che altri due membri dell'equipaggio lo fossero rendeva in qualche modo più facile la convivenza. Anche se a volte avrebbero tutti quanti voluto uccidere Reiner e il suo amore per Barbra Streisand.  
Jean aveva fluttuato verso di lui, sorridendo in quel modo strano che solo lui possedeva e che a Marco faceva battere il cuore nemmeno fosse una ragazzina alla sua prima cotta.  
Dubitava però di suscitare un qualsiasi tipo di interesse in Jean. Il biondo aveva più volte parlato delle sue conquiste, e di una ragazza di nome Mikasa che a quanto pare gli interessava molto, ma con la quale aveva pochissime speranze. Mai nelle sue parole Jean aveva lasciato trasparire anche solo un indizio su una sua possibile bisessualità.  
Il moro non sapeva cosa fare esattamente. Rischiare o continuare a guardarlo e usarlo come fantasia erotica. Perché se avesse rischiato e avesse fallito, in quel caso sarebbe stato molto imbarazzante continuare a stare a stretto contatto con Jean. Soprattutto perché non avrebbe avuto nessun modo di evitarlo, e mancavano ancora diversi mesi prima che la loro missione spaziale giungesse a termine.   
“Dobbiamo fermare Reiner. Sta di nuovo ascoltando la Streisand e ti giuro che se non la smette lo butto fuori. E sai che non morirebbe di una morte serena.”  
“Jean, quello è il suo guilty pleasure!” Marco aveva ridacchiato, perché non era la prima volta che Jean veniva a lamentarsi dei gusti musicali di uno dei due tedeschi presenti a bordo. Nessuno li condivideva, ma alla fin fine lo lasciavano fare, se non si metteva anche a cantare.  
“Se continua così me ne tornerò a casa che saprò a memoria tutta la discografia di quella cazzo di tizia. Manca solo che installi qualche luce da discoteca ed un palo, e poi siamo a posto.”  
Marco aveva riso di nuovo, avvicinandosi un po' al biondo che non aveva ancora smesso di lamentarsi.  
“Sembra di stare ad un perenne gay pride, e non puoi dire che non è vero.”   
Il moro si era fermato di fronte a lui e gli aveva sorriso. “3/4 dell'equipaggio è apertamente gay, Jean. Dovresti saperlo.”  
Aveva dovuto trattenersi dall'accarezzargli una guancia quando lo aveva visto arrossire e spostare lo sguardo. Il suo autocontrollo vacillava sempre di più quando si trovava da solo con Jean.  
“Ma quei due stanno insieme?”  
“Reiner e Bertholdt? Si, da quello che mi hanno raccontato sono cresciuti insieme e stanno insieme da praticamente sempre.” Aveva osservato ancora l'altro uomo, le cui guance erano sempre più colorate. “Non hai notato che hanno le fedi al dito?”  
“Non pensavo fossero sposati tra di loro...” Jean aveva mormorato e, ancora rosso in viso, lo aveva guardato.  
“Questo ti crea qualche problema?” Lo aveva guardato, e per la prima volta gli era passato per la mente il pensiero che forse l'altro potesse avere qualche problema con gli omosessuali.   
“No!” Aveva risposto prontamente e lo aveva guardato negli occhi. Le sue guance erano ancora rosse e Marco non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dal suo viso. Avrebbe così tanto voluto baciare quelle labbra. “Più che altro mi chiedevo come potessero fare sesso qui nello spazio! E' impossibile!”  
E allora Marco aveva riso. “Non credo sia il caso di parlare delle loro abitudini sessuali spaziali! E ti sconsiglio di chiedere qualsiasi cosa a loro, soprattutto a Reiner!” Marco conosceva Reiner da prima di quella missione, e sapeva quando l'uomo fosse aperto sull'argomento sesso e non avesse nessun pudore nel raccontare la propria vita privata, cosa non condivisa da suo marito.  
“Ok, ricevuto. Non gli chiederò nulla anche perché temo di venire traumatizzato. Già la sua musica mi traumatizza abbastanza.” Jean aveva scosso di nuovo la testa e poi gli aveva sorriso.  
E senza che se ne rendesse conto, Marco si era sporto e lo aveva baciato. Se fosse andata male, avrebbe dato la colpa all'assenza di gravità che gli aveva fatto perdere completamente l'equilibrio.  
Se fosse andata bene – e sembrava di si – allora quello era l'inizio di una storia spaziale.


	2. Day 2. Olympus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: JeanMarco Week 2014  
> Prompt: Day 2: Olympus  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt, OC  
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Numero capitoli: 2/7  
> Generi: slice of life, fluff  
> Avvertimenti: AU, soldier!Marco, shonen ai, collegata a http://archiveofourown.org/works/2464001  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 1028

Jean Bodt-Kirschtein aveva atteso con trepidazione il momento in cui suo marito sarebbe ritornato a casa dalla missione in Medio Oriente. Sei mesi erano stati troppi e Jean non aveva creduto che avrebbe resistito.  
Era la prima missione di Marco, e Jean in cuor suo sperava fosse anche l'ultima. In quei sei mesi era sempre stato ansioso. Ogni volta che ascoltava il telegiornale, la paura si insinuava nella sua testa al solo nominare la zona di guerra dove era stato dislocato suo marito. Restava in ansia finché poi non sentiva Marco, finché non lo vedeva attraverso lo schermo del computer, finché non sentiva la sua voce. Solo allora si calmava e riusciva ad andare avanti.  
Gli bastava vedere il sorriso di Marco, sentire la sua dolce voce che lo rassicurava, e Jean poteva continuare il suo conto alla rovescia.  
Gli ultimi giorni lo avevano visto protagonista di pulizie varie, di spese enogastronomiche che avrebbero fatto impallidire un ristorante; e tutto solo per il ritorno di Marco. Aveva letto diversi libri e articoli di psicologia durante l'assenza del moro. Voleva essere pronto a qualsiasi cosa gli si fosse presentata davanti.  
Perché fin troppi soldati tornavano a casa con sindromi post traumatiche più o meno serie, e lui voleva essere pronto a sostenere Marco se ce ne fosse stato bisogno.  
Il giorno in cui Marco era finalmente ritornato, Jean aveva passato la mattinata ai fornelli assieme a sua madre e alla suocera. Era una bellissima giornata di fine settembre. Il sole splendeva e faceva ancora molto caldo. Aveva lasciato le finestre aperte e aveva così sentito subito una macchina che entrava nel vialetto.  
Era quella del padre di Marco, che era andato a prenderlo all'aeroporto, come si erano messi d'accordo.  
Era la macchina che aveva portato a casa suo marito.  
Senza pensare a nulla, con la mente completamente scollegata dal resto del corpo, era corso verso la porta d'ingresso. L'aveva spalancata e si era gettato tra le braccia di Marco, cogliendolo di sorpresa.  
Sei maledetti lunghissimi mesi aveva aspettato quel momento.  
“Jean, non riesco a respirare.” Marco lo aveva abbracciato a sua volta, accarezzandogli piano la schiena, mentre sentiva le braccia di Jean che stringevano di più attorno al suo collo.  
“Stai zitto...”  
Marco aveva sorriso, stringendo il biondo a sé. Gli erano mancate quelle braccia che lo stringevano spesso senza alcun motivo. E in quel momento stava adorando come Jean fosse incurante di tutta l'attenzione che era posta su di loro, solo per poterlo abbracciare.  
“Mi sei mancato.” Il moro aveva mormorato contro il suo orecchio, baciandogli piano una tempia.  
“Anche tu... Anche tu, Marco.” Jean lo aveva stretto se possibile ancora di più. E non avrebbe voluto lasciarlo andare mai più.

***  
Aveva sentito un rumore vicino a sé, ma non aveva avuto la forza di aprire gli occhi. Probabilmente solo un ramo che si era mosso con il vento. Avrebbe continuato a dormire tranquillamente, e il mattino dopo si sarebbe alzato come al solito. Avrebbe preparato la colazione. E l'avrebbe portata a letto, per un volta.  
Aveva sentito di nuovo un rumore e questa volta era anche stato abbagliato, ma non gli sembrava ci fosse un temporale.  
“Cosa cazzo stai facendo?” Aveva mormorato con la bocca mezza nascosta dal cuscino.  
“Sfrutto un po' la mia macchina fotografica, no?” Marco si era seduto sul letto e gli aveva fatto un'altra foto, alla quale Jean aveva risposto mostrandogli il dito medio.  
“Torna a letto e dormi.”  
“Non ci riesco. Mi sembra quasi che se mi addormentassi mi perderei altre cose.”  
Jean si era passato una mano sugli occhi, cercando di svegliarsi almeno un po'. Marco era appena ritornato. Erano passate forse 14 ore da quando aveva varcato la soglia della loro casa, con lui appeso addosso quasi fosse un koala.  
Appena Jean si era scollato da lui, Marco aveva salutato le loro madri, che erano uscite dalla cucina, e poi si era attaccato a Sophie. Le era rimasto vicino tutto il giorno e aveva insistito per farla addormentare lui.  
“Non dirmi che hai fatto foto anche a Sophie mentre sta dormendo?” Aveva lasciato che le sue labbra si distendessero in un sorriso e Marco aveva annuito.  
“Aspetta.” Il moro stava premendo qualcosa sulla macchina fotografica, e poteva già immaginare cosa stesse facendo. “Guarda!” Tutto sorridente, Marco gli aveva mostrato lo schermo della macchina fotografica. Sophie dormiva stringendo un orsetto di peluche, che Marco che le aveva regalato prima di partire.  
E anche quella Olympus l'avevano comprata per Sophie. Era stata un'idea di Marco non appena avevano deciso di adottarla, in modo da immortalare ogni momento della sua crescita.  
Per pochi mesi Marco aveva continuato a fare servizi fotografici alla bambina in continuazione.  
Mentre Marco era in missione, ci aveva pensato Jean a continuare a fotografarla. Il suo computer era pieno delle foto della bambina, ed era sicuro che Marco avrebbe passato ore, guardandole tutte, e soffermandosi su ogni dettaglio. Tutto per recuperare i mesi persi.  
“Sophie ti assomiglia.”  
“...non può assomigliarmi, Jean.”  
“Ed invece ti assomiglia.” Il biondo gli aveva restituito la macchina fotografica. “Quando dorme, inclina la testa come fai tu. E poi parla sempre. O perlomeno emette suoni in continuazione.” Aveva cercato una mano del marito, che continuava a guardare lo schermo della macchina fotografica. “E poi le piacciono le verdure. Di certo non assomiglia a me.”  
Marco aveva sorriso, spostando lo sguardo su Jean.  
“E vogliamo parlare delle lentiggini?”  
“Tra qualche anno le odierà.” Il moro si era chinato per baciargli piano la fronte.  
“Non è detto. Troverà qualcuno che gliele farà amare, no? Anche se spero che questo avvenga il più tardi possibile.”  
Marco aveva riso e aveva deciso che quello era un ottimo momento per spegnere la macchina fotografica e mettersi sotto le coperte con Jean. Lo aveva stretto subito con forza a sé, e il biondo aveva affondato il viso contro il suo petto.  
“Domani ti faccio vedere tutte le foto che ho fatto a Sophie. Ti sembrerà di non essere mai partito. E poi festeggeremo il suo compleanno e sarai tu a fare tante foto.”  
Marco aveva sorriso, notando che Jean si era addormentato non appena aveva finito di parlare. Aveva dato un bacio ai suoi capelli, e aveva chiuso gli occhi a sua volta. Una volta sveglio avrebbe avuto modo di recuperare tutto il tempo perduto.


	3. Day 3: Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: JeanMarco Week 2014  
> Prompt: Day 3: Homecoming  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt,   
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Numero capitoli: 3/7  
> Generi: fluff, slice of life, sentimentale  
> Avvertimenti: AU, high school, shonen ai, collegata a http://archiveofourown.org/works/2464001  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 1052

Aveva deglutito sistemandosi la cravatta davanti allo specchio. Nervosamente aveva passato una mano tra i capelli, rovinando la pettinatura appena fatta, ma che gli sembrava troppo da sfigato. Il solito look spettinato sarebbe stato molto meglio, si era detto, cercando di sistemarli in qualche modo. Anche perché aveva troppo poco tempo e rischiava di essere in ritardo di nuovo.   
Era la prima volta che andava al ballo della scuola.   
Il primo e secondo anno delle superiori, aveva finito per passare quel sabato sera a casa, a guardare qualche programma idiota in tv. E solo perché aveva sempre invitato la persona sbagliata al ballo. Ma non ci poteva fare niente se aveva una cotta per Mikasa Ackerman. Solo che questa non lo degnava di uno sguardo e probabilmente mai lo avrebbe fatto.  
Cosa di cui quest'anno non gli importava molto. Anzi, non gliene importava affatto.  
Aveva finalmente qualcuno con cui andare al ballo, e non era il ballo in sé che lo interessava. Se aveva vissuto 17 anni senza andarci e sarebbe sopravvissuto anche quell'anno.  
Solo che una persona magnifica lo aveva invitato al ballo. Una persona che conosceva praticamente da sempre. Una persona che aveva anche invidiato perché era andata al ballo ogni anno, ma questa era la fortuna dei ragazzi della squadra di football. C'era sempre qualche cheerleader che non aspettava altro che avvinghiarsi addosso ai ragazzi più popolari della scuola.  
E Marco, lui era dei più popolari. Ottimo studente, ottimo giocatore, ottima persona. L'esatto contrario di lui. A volte si chiedeva come potessero anche solo essere amici.  
Era avvampato al solo pensiero.  
Non erano più solo amici, perché Marco gli si era dichiarato.   
Ecco, l'unica pecca che poteva avere Marco era quella di essere gay.   
Ma del resto, chi era lui per giudicarlo? Soprattutto visto che dopo un primo attimo di smarrimento e negazione, non solo aveva accettato quella dichiarazione da parte dell'amico, ma si era reso conto di ricambiarlo.   
Avevano trascorso quella prima estate insieme baciandosi ogni volta che ne avevano avuto l'occasione. E per Jean quella era stata l'estate migliore della sua vita.  
“Jean! E' arrivato Marco!”  
Aveva sentito la voce di sua madre che urlava dal piano di sotto. Non lo sapeva ancora. Non era ancora giunto il momento di dirlo ai suoi genitori. La versione ufficiale era che Marco passava a prendere lui e poi sarebbero andati insieme a prendere le ragazze con cui sarebbero andati al ballo.  
E per le foto da mostrare ai genitori, avevano chiesto a due loro amiche di fingersi le loro ragazze. Come avevano fatto anche altri due loro amici.  
“Scendo subito!”  
Aveva urlato di rimando e si era guardato un'ultima volta allo specchio prima di prendere la giacca e scendere le scale correndo.

 

***  
Appena arrivati, Marco era stato rapito per fare le foto assieme al resto della squadra di football. Avevano giocato quella mattina, e si vedeva lontano un miglio quanto fossero stanchi.   
Questo non gli aveva di certo vietato di mettersi in ghingheri e andare al ballo di quella sera. Li aveva osservati tutti e aveva per un istante provato un moto di invidia. I giocatori di football sembravano sempre così fighi ai suoi occhi. Lui al massimo aveva giocato a calcio, e aveva smesso solo perché si era fatto male ad un ginocchio l'anno prima.   
Ora passava le sue giornate a leggere e a giocare ai videogiochi.  
Aveva guardato Marco, e al modo in cui sorrideva. Adorava quel sorriso. Sembrava sempre così caldo e dolce. E adorava ancora di più quando Marco sorrideva solo a lui.  
E questo lo rendeva quasi geloso quando sorrideva ad altre persone. Solo che Marco era così. Era la persona più gentile sulla faccia della Terra e questo lo rendeva ancora più apprezzato dagli altri.  
Jean lo aveva osservato mentre parlava con Thomas Wagner, capitano della squadra e appena incoronato come Homecoming King. Quel titolo doveva essere di Marco. Perché era stato lui ad essere il più votato. Quella corona doveva essere sulla testa del moro, non su quella di Thomas.  
Marco aveva rinunciato a quella corona per lui. Un Re della scuola doveva avere la sua Regina. E quello sciocco di Marco aveva detto chiaro e tondo che sarebbe venuto al ballo accompagnato da un altro ragazzo.  
La corona era passata subito a Thomas e Marco era stato il primo a congratularsi con lui.  
“Scusami per averti fatto aspettare.” Marco gli si era avvicinato sorridendogli dolcemente.  
“Tranquillo, nessun problema.” Gli aveva sorriso a sua volta e timidamente gli aveva toccato una mano. “Ymir e Christa ci stanno aspettando per le foto. E quella stronza lentigginosa ha detto che dobbiamo sbrigarci perché poi vuole ballare con Christa.”   
Marco aveva sorriso e gli aveva stretto la mano, andando verso le due ragazze che li stavano aspettando.

 

***  
Non sapeva come era riuscito a convincerlo, ma eccoli li, sulla pista da ballo, stretti uno all'altro. Jean doveva ammettere che il moro sapeva ballare molto bene. L'esatto contrario di lui che cercava di stargli dietro, ma aveva paura di sbagliare in continuazione.  
Era solo un maledettissimo lento. Doveva solo restare attaccato a Marco e tutto sarebbe andato bene. Doveva andare bene.  
Voleva che il primo ballo fosse indimenticabile per entrambi. E per lui lo sarebbe di certo stato.  
Aveva appoggiato la fronte sulla spalla di Marco, seguendo il ritmo e il corpo di Marco. Sentiva le mani del moro sui suoi fianchi e gli sembrava che fosse tutto perfetto. Perfetto come era nei film e telefilm che finivano per guardare insieme quasi ogni weekend.  
“Potevi almeno far finta di venire al ballo con una ragazza e diventare Re...” Jean aveva mormorato contro la sua spalla, e per un istante Marco non era sicuro di averlo sentito parlare.  
“E perdermi questi balli con te?” Il moro si era allontanato un po' per poterlo guardare, e Jean lo stava un po' odiando, perché era sicuro di essere arrossito.  
“Gli altri anni sei venuto al ballo, no?” Oh, no. Era davvero geloso fino a questo punto?  
“Esatto. E questo sarà il mio ultimo Homecoming e voglio passarlo con te.”   
Jean aveva abbassato un po' lo sguardo. L'anno prossimo Marco sarebbe andato all'università, mentre lui all'ultimo anno delle superiori. Quello era il primo e ultimo Homecoming anche per lui.  
“Non so neppure ballare...” Si era lamentato il biondo, continuando a non guardarlo.  
“Hai tutto il tempo del mondo per imparare, fino al nostro matrimonio.”   
Jean lo aveva guardato a quelle parole, spalancando gli occhi. E Marco continuava a sorridergli dolcemente.


	4. Day 4: Candlelinght

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: JeanMarco Week 2014  
> Prompt: Day 4: Candlelight  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt,   
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Numero capitoli: 4/7  
> Generi: fluff da diabete, sentimentale, romantico, slice of life, voglio anch'io un Marco  
> Avvertimenti: AU, shonen ai, soldier!Marco, collegata a http://archiveofourown.org/works/2464001  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 1019

In qualche modo e per probabile merito di qualche divinità sconosciuta ai più, Jean Kirschtein era riuscito a laurearsi e con voti che avevano stupito tutti quanti. Lui incluso.   
Laureato in storia e antropologia. Due materie che più inutili non potevano essere, a suo parere, ma che si era divertito a studiare. E che in qualche modo lo avevano portato ad un lavoro di supplente in una scuola elementare.  
Tutto merito di certi corsi e stage che aveva fatto all'università.   
Aveva avuto molto tempo libero quando il suo ragazzo aveva deciso di iscriversi ad un'accademia militare e avere pochissimi weekend in cui potevano vedersi.  
Ma ora che entrambi avevano finito i loro studi, finalmente potevano trascorrere molto più tempo insieme. Anche se Marco aveva deciso di entrare nell'esercito a tutti gli effetti.   
Aveva sempre avuto quel sogno, sin da quando erano bambini. Niente e nessuno era mai riuscito a fargli cambiare idea, e alla fine Jean si era rassegnato a stare con un Marine. Non che potesse lamentarsi di ciò, visto quanto era diventato muscolo il fisico di Marco e quanto questo gli piacesse.  
Gli dispiaceva solo quando Marco era via, soprattutto ora che finalmente erano andati a vivere insieme. Non capitava spesso, ma Jean continuava a lamentarsene in ogni caso. Solo per ottenere le attenzioni del proprio ragazzo.  
Jean aveva osservato Marco che si stava mettendo le scarpe.  
Il moro non gli aveva voluto dire nulla, solo di vestirsi in modo elegante ed essere pronto per le 20. Da questo aveva dedotto che sarebbero usciti a cena, ma non gli aveva dato altri indizi e lui non aveva osato chiedere.  
Se Marco Bodt voleva farti una sorpresa, dovevi lasciarlo fare e non te ne saresti mai pentito.  
“Pronto?” Marco si era alzato in piedi e aveva messo la giacca.  
“Io sono nato pronto, Freckles.” Jean aveva sorriso, staccandosi dallo stipite su cui si era appoggiato per poter guardare il proprio ragazzo, e Marco aveva solo scosso la testa mentre recuperava le chiavi della macchina.

 

***  
Doveva essere successo qualcosa di davvero incredibile, perché Marco lo aveva portato a cena nel miglior ristorante della città. Ora capiva perché erano in giacca e cravatta. Perché Marco aveva insistito per essere puntuali. E perché aveva fatto tutto in gran segreto.  
Probabilmente era successo qualcosa al lavoro, una promozione o qualcosa del genere – non capiva molto bene come funzionassero le cose nell'esercito, e non gli importava molto. Gli bastava sapere che Marco era felice, e a giudicare dal sorriso che aveva stampato in faccia da quando erano usciti di casa, il moro era felice.  
“Ah si,” aveva esordito Jean mentre erano al dolce e poteva giurare su qualsiasi cosa al mondo che quella mousse era un qualche cibo divino. “I miei ci hanno invitati per andare a pranzo da solo questa domenica. Tu non lavori, vero?”  
Marco aveva scosso la testa, e gli aveva sorriso ancora. “No, ho tutto il weekend libero.”  
“Magnifico!” Questa volta era toccato a lui sorridere. Poteva già immaginarsi tutto il sabato passato a letto per smaltire tutto lo stress di una settimana lavorativa.  
“Jean, non stai pensando al sesso, vero?” Marco aveva ridacchiato, mentre arrossiva leggermente.   
Jean aveva guardato quelle guance che si tingevano di rosso, facendo risaltare le sue lentiggini. “Ormai mi conosci troppo bene e non avrebbe senso mentirti.”  
“Spero che fra trent'anni farai ancora di questi pensieri.” Marco era arrossito ancora un po', e ora stava sorridendo.  
“Io spero che tu ci sia ancora a sopportarmi tra trent'anni! Già ora mi chiedo come tu faccia!”  
“Perché ti amo.”  
A quella semplice risposta era stato Jean ad arrossire e a distogliere un po' lo sguardo. Non era di certo la prima volta che Marco che glielo diceva. Non sarebbe stata neppure l'ultima. Solo che ogni volta sembrava la prima e lui si emozionava. Anche perché davvero non capiva come potesse una persona splendida come Marco amare uno come lui.  
Amarlo così tanto da portarlo ad una cena a lume di candela, con tanto di quartetto d'archi che suonava dal vivo.  
Mentre era distratto nel notare tutte queste piccola cose, aveva notato Marco che si alzava e gli si avvicinava.  
Aveva inarcato un sopracciglio e lo aveva guardato confuso.  
E la confusione aveva lasciato posto allo stupore mentre spalancava gli occhi e guardava Marco inginocchiarsi accanto a lui.   
Le guance del moro erano imporporate, e probabilmente lo erano anche le sue.   
Marco sorrideva e lui non riusciva a proferire parola. Aveva visto troppi film e questo era un cliché così tipico che non riusciva a trovare le parole per dire qualsiasi cosa. La sua mente era condita solo di tante parolacce, che di certo non era il caso di dire a voce alta e rovinare quel momento.  
Il moro si era schiarito la voce e lo aveva guardato negli occhi. Jean poteva leggere tutte le emozioni che provava Marco direttamente sul suo viso.  
“Jean,” aveva esordito, incurante dell'attenzione che stava attirando su di loro. Stranamente non stava importando neppure al biondo che buona dei presenti fossero voltati verso di loro. “Ormai ho perso i conto di quanti anni ci conosciamo. A detta di tutti sono troppi e molte persone mi hanno chiesto come faccio ancora a sopportarti, tua madre compresa.” Jean aveva sbuffato, e Marco aveva soltanto sorriso prima di continuare. “Sei stato e sei il mio migliore amico. Sei il miglior fidanzato che qualcuno possa desiderare.” Aveva fatto una pausa. Aveva pensato a lungo a cosa dire e ora gli sembrava di avere la testa vuota e stava inventando un discorso. “Abbiamo passato tante cose insieme. Abbiamo superato ostacoli che ci sembravano invalicabili. Non è stato facile, ma in qualche modo ce l'abbiamo fatta, anche quando sembrava che questa relazione fosse giunta ad un capolinea. E so che non sarà sempre facile, che litigheremo e che forse un giorno ci stancheremo uno dell'altro, anche se spero di no. E so che se non te lo chiedo ora, mentre siamo all'apice della nostra felicità, me ne pentirò per sempre.” Si era bloccato di nuovo, aprendo la scatolina sul cui velluto interno c'era un anello. Aveva guardato Jean, i cui occhi erano lucidi, e gli aveva sorriso, prevedendo a questo punto la risposta del compagno. “ Jean Kirschtein, mi vuoi sposare?”


	5. Day 5: Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: JeanMarco Week 2014  
> Prompt: Day 5: Ash  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt,   
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Numero capitoli: 5/7  
> Generi: angst, sentimentale, introspettivo  
> Avvertimenti: canon, shonen ai  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 421

Jean odiava i funerali.  
Odiava tutte quelle pire funebri che illuminavano la notte. Gli facevano venire la nausea e aveva solo voglia di andare a vomitare in qualche angolo.  
Una volta non gli importava molto. Anche prima di arruolarsi era stato a qualche funerale. Aveva visto qualcuno che messo sotto terra. Aveva visto altri che avevano voluto farsi bruciare. E non gli aveva mai fatto alcun effetto.   
Quando aveva solo 15 anni aveva però assistito al funerale che aveva cambiato la sua vita.  
Prima di quel momento non aveva mai pianto. Non aveva mai dovuto elaborare un lutto. Non aveva mai, neppure per una volta, messo in discussione ciò in cui credeva.  
Ora si rendeva conto che nessun ragazzo dovrebbe assistere ad un funerale di massa come quello a cui aveva partecipato lui. Nessuno dovrebbe mai vedere tutte quelle pire. Nessuno dovrebbe mai andare recuperare centinaia di cadaveri, solo per ammassarli su delle pire funebri in cui le loro ceneri si sarebbero mescolate e si sarebbero disperse nell'aria.  
Nessuno dovrebbe mai vedere il corpo martoriato del proprio migliore amico, del proprio amato.  
Nessuno dovrebbe essere quello incaricato di riconoscerlo.  
E se fosse successo, tutti dovevano avere il diritto di piangere i propri morti finché non si fossero esaurite tutte le loro lacrime. Ma avrebbero dovuto farlo come meglio preferivano. Magari da soli. Magari per ora davanti ad una tomba.  
Avrebbero dovuto poter salutare un'ultima volta i loro cari.  
Non identificarli e aspettare che li caricassero su cari che erano pieni di altri cadaveri.  
Avrebbe voluto poter dire a Marco qualcosa per l'ultima volta. Avrebbe voluto piangere sul suo corpo senza vita fino a consumare sé stesso.   
Ma niente di tutto ciò era stato possibile.  
Era un soldato, e come tale aveva degli ordini da eseguire.   
Lo aveva trovato.  
Lo aveva identificato.  
E aveva dovuto continuare il suo lavoro.  
Con l'orrore negli occhi e la morte nel cuore, aveva continuato a lavorare.  
A distanza di anni, ancora non si poteva togliere dalla mente il corpo senza vita di Marco. Probabilmente per tutta la vita si sarebbe portato avanti quel ricordo più simile ad un incubo.  
Era entrato nella Legione Esplorativa quasi per morire il prima possibile, ma era sempre sopravvissuto. Quasi ci fosse un angelo custode a vegliare su di lui.  
Riusciva a portare a casa la pelle ogni volta.  
E ogni volta finiva per allestire quelle maledette pire.  
Ogni volta si ritrovava a fissare il fuoco che bruciava i corpi dei suoi compagni.  
E guardava la cenere che si librava in aria.

Di Marco non aveva più neppure quella su cui piangere, ma soltanto sul ricordo dei giorni sereni che avevano passato insieme.


	6. Day 6: Uniform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: JeanMarco Week 2014  
> Prompt: Day 6: Uniform  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt,   
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Numero capitoli: 6/7  
> Generi: fluff da diabete, sentimentale, romantico, slice of life, il fluff fa piangere più dell'angst.  
> Avvertimenti: AU, shonen ai, soldier!Marco, collegata a http://archiveofourown.org/works/2464001  
> Rating: verde  
> Numero parole: 2124

Jean aveva passato la notte dai suoi genitori. Se definire notte si possono definire le poche ore di sonno che gli avevano regalato Connie e Sasha. Fosse stato per lui, sarebbe tornato a casa, si sarebbe spogliato, e senza neppure mettere quella sottospecie di pigiama che aveva, si sarebbe buttato sotto le coperte con Marco.  
Ma Marco non aveva voluto. Gli aveva detto di dormire a casa dei genitori.  
Per non portare sfortuna.  
E Jean non sapeva se ridere o piangere, così aveva optato per mandarlo al diavolo. Cosa che aveva fatto ridere Marco. Il moro lo aveva baciato, gli aveva augurato di passare una buona serata e gli aveva dato appuntamento per il giorno dopo.  
Tra un insulto e l'altro, Jean era uscito di casa, dove lo stava già aspettando Armin. Povera anima ingenua che non sapeva cosa lo aspettava quella notte, pensò Jean mentre gli si avvicinava. Aveva buttato una borsa nel portabagagli – perché il giorno dopo avrebbe avuto bisogno di almeno tre ore per prepararsi, in cui era compreso un bagno lungo almeno un'ora e mezza.  
“Ciao Jean!” aveva esordito il biondo con sorriso enorme. “Pronto per stasera?”  
Jean aveva sbuffato e aveva guardato Armin. “Sai che Connie ci porterà in qualche squallido locale gay in cui di solito non entrerei neppure sotto tortura?”  
Il biondo aveva ridacchiato. “Si, lo so perfettamente! Ma prima di porto dai tuoi, così non rovini il vestito per domani.” Armin lo aveva guardato e aveva sorriso dolcemente. “Emozionato?”  
“Come non lo sono mai stato in vita mia.” E forse per la prima volta in vita sua era anche completamente sincero con qualcuno che non fosse Marco.

***  
Non appena Jean era uscito di casa, Marco era andato a prepararsi. Sapeva che Reiner sarebbe stato li entro mezz'ora e lui odiava far aspettare le persone.  
Aveva un po' di timore ora nell'aver scelto Reiner come proprio testimone, ma era il suo migliore amico. Avevano giocato nella stessa squadra di football al liceo e poi si erano arruolati insieme. Dopo Jean, Reiner era sicuramente il suo migliore amico. Quello a cui affideresti la tua vita, ma non quello a cui affideresti il tuo addio al celibato.  
Ma era anche sicuro che a Jean non sarebbe andata meglio con Connie.  
Fischiettando qualcosa era andato a vestirsi e una volta finito aveva ammirato il completo appeso all'armadio che avrebbe indossato il giorno dopo. Non riusciva a trattenere un sorriso. Aveva sognato quel giorno forse da tutta la vita, probabilmente dal primo istante in cui aveva capito che i sentimenti che provava per Jean andavano oltre la mera amicizia.  
E quasi stentava a credere che Jean avesse accettato la sua proposta di matrimonio.

***  
Prima di entrare in chiesa Jean era stato molto nervoso. Sapeva che tutti gli occhi sarebbero stati puntati su di lui e aveva il terrore di inciampare e cadere davanti a tutti.  
Non riusciva a togliersi di torno sua madre, che continuava a sistemargli i capelli, la cravatta, il fiore nel taschino. Ma non riusciva a dirle nulla, perché la vedeva così orgogliosa e felice che non voleva e non poteva rovinarle quel momento. Vedere i suoi occhi lucidi per l'emozione, gli faceva quasi venire da piangere.  
Anche perché lui era uno che piangeva sempre ai matrimoni. Bastava vedere in che stato si riduceva ogni volta che guardava “4 matrimoni e un funerale”.   
Era però riuscito a convincere suo padre a non portarlo all'altare. Quello sarebbe stato troppo imbarazzante. Anche perché grazie agli amici di merda che aveva – li aveva chiamati così almeno un centinaio di volte la sera prima – avrebbe anche avuto un bouquet da lanciare alla fine della cerimonia. Idea di Connie e Eren, e aveva giurato di fargliela pagare.   
“Sei pronto, amico?” Connie aveva appoggiato una mano sulla sua spalla, non appena erano riusciti a liberarsi dei suoi genitori.  
“No, c'è tutto il fottuto esercito in quella chiesa. E troppa altra gente. Oddio, e se inciampo e cado?” Jean si era voltato verso l'amico. Ora si sentiva ancora più nervoso. Non voleva entrare da solo, e allora aveva costretto Connie ad accompagnarlo, che avrebbe camminato dietro di lui.   
“Tranquillo. Sarò il primo a ridere.”  
“Mi sto ancora chiedendo perché sei mio amico.” Jean si era passato una mano sugli occhi. Quello era il giorno più importante della sua vita, e lui si stava facendo prendere dal panico.  
“Perché ti ho regalato il miglior addio al celibato che qualcuno abbia mai avuto.” Il ragazzo calvo aveva ridacchiato, spingendolo verso la porta. “Dai, Jean. Pensa solo a Marco. Percorri quella navata guardando lui e poi il gioco è fatto.”   
“Cadrò. Tutti rideranno. E lui non vorrà più sposarmi.”  
Connie aveva riso di nuovo, spingendolo ancora un po'. “Se ti vuole sposare dopo tutti questi anni, non dovresti preoccuparti di una caduta!”  
Ma non aveva avuto il tempo di ribattere. Non appena aveva oltrepassato l'ingresso della chiesa, le note dell'organo avevano invaso la sala.   
Aveva deglutito e aveva guardato dritto di fronte a sé.  
All'altare c'era Marco, con Reiner accanto che aveva fischiato non appena lo aveva visto, facendo ridere il moro. Sembrava felice, Marco era felice e questo gli aveva fatto muovere i piedi e ignorare Connie che diceva qualcosa dietro di lui. Stava solo pensando che voleva raggiungere il proprio quasi marito, specchiarsi nei suoi occhi, pronunciare le loro promesse, giurare di fronte a qualsiasi divinità gli avessero proposto in quel momento che si sarebbero amati per sempre, e baciarlo. A togliergli quella uniforme ci avrebbe pensato più tardi.  
“Wow.” Quello era stato l'unico commento che era riuscito a formulare una volta fermatosi al fianco di Marco. Non era la prima volta che lo vedeva con quella uniforme, ma per la prima volta era emozionato. Per la prima volta Marco gli era sembrato quasi un principe uscito da un qualche film della Disney. Anche se aveva sempre saputo che il moro fosse perfetto quanto un principe azzurro.  
“Potrei dire lo stesso.” Marco aveva sorriso, e lui non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dal suo viso. Non stava neppure attento a quello che stava dicendo il prete. Riusciva solo a guardare Marco, dimenticandosi di luogo e tempo.  
“Jean,” Marco si era voltato verso di lui. I suoi occhi brillavano e il suo sorriso avrebbe potuto accecare chiunque, ne era certo. “Ormai dovresti sapere che non sono bravo con i discorsi.” Si era passato il dito indice sotto la punta del naso, come faceva sempre quando era nervoso. Lo trovava adorabile quando lo faceva. “Jean, io ti amo. Ti amo da moltissimo tempo e ti amerò ancora per moltissimo tempo. Quando mi sono dichiarato a te, avevo temuto che tu potessi rifiutarmi, e che quella potesse essere anche la fine della nostra amicizia. Invece tu mi hai accettato, e supportato per tutti questi anni. Mi hai dato tutto di te, in tutti i sensi possibili ed immaginabili.” Reiner aveva interrotto il monologo di Marco ridacchiando, e Jean gliene era stato quasi grato perché era sull'orlo delle lacrime. “Grazie a te sono diventato l'uomo che vedi oggi, e non potrei essere più orgoglioso di quanto sia in questo momento, con te che stai per diventare mio marito. Ho aspettato questo giorno per una vita intera e oggi non potrei essere più felice.”  
Marco gli aveva sorriso e l'unica cosa che era riuscito a fare era cercare la sua mano e stringerla, mentre cercava di ricacciare indietro le lacrime e trovare la voce per la propria di promessa.  
“Avevo...” Aveva esordito e poi aveva sentito un nodo alla gola per la troppa emozione. “Avevo preparato un discorso lunghissimo, ma poi l'ho strappato questa mattina, perché mi sembrava troppo pomposo e poco adatto ad uno come me.” Marco gli aveva sorriso, ricambiando la sua stretta. Poteva anche immaginare che tipo di discorso avesse scritto Jean, e anche di quante parolacce e citazioni ci avesse inserito. “Marco, se io ho reso migliore te, allora io cosa dovrei dire? Tu sei sempre perfetto, lo sei sempre stato. Forse anche troppo per uno come me, eppure non mi hai mai lasciato. Mi hai fatto innamorare lentamente di te, senza che me ne rendessi conto, e hai amato tutto di me. Anche se mi rendo perfettamente conto di non essere proprio la persona più dolce e soave del mondo, per non parlare del mio carattere di me---.” Si era bloccato, ricordandosi del luogo in cui si trovava, e questo aveva fatto ridere il suo quasi marito, i loro testimoni, e tutti i presenti, e anche il prete. Imbarazzato aveva guardato Marco, e si era morso un labbro. “Io posso solo ringraziarti per essere sempre presente nella mia vita, per essere il miglior amico e amante che qualcuno possa mai desiderare. E sono in questo momento io quello orgoglioso di poter diventare tuo marito, di poter passare la mia vita accanto alla persona meravigliosa che sei. E ti prometto che ti amerò per sempre, fino alla fine dei nostri giorni e anche oltre.” Questa volta non era riuscito a trattenere le lacrime. Piangeva ai matrimoni che vedeva in tv, figuriamo ci se non avesse pianto pure al proprio.  
Aveva sentito Connie dietro di sé mormorare qualcosa e ridacchiare, Reiner fare lo stesso. Ma lui riusciva solo a guardare il giovane uomo che stava di fronte e a lui, e che gli sorrideva col sorriso più dolce che gli avesse mai visto.  
Aveva abbassato lo sguardo per osservare gli anelli sulle loro dita, che avevano scelto insieme e che li avrebbero legati per tutta la vita.  
E aveva sorriso tra le lacrime, quando il prete aveva pronunciato il fatidico “Vi dichiaro marito e marito.”  
Non aveva atteso oltre e aveva baciato Marco, incitato dai fischi e applausi dei loro testimoni.  
“Siete due idioti” aveva mormorato ai loro amici, mentre si asciugava il viso.  
“Beh, siamo tuoi amici, cosa pretendi?” Reiner gli aveva sorriso e aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla di Marco. “Ci vediamo fuori.”  
Il moro aveva sorriso e annuito, osservando Reiner e i suoi compagni d'arma uscire dalla chiesa.  
Il biondo si era finalmente ricomposto, ed era già pronto ad insultare Connie che gli porgeva un bouquet di rose bianche e rosse. Ovviamente, a Marco quella idea era piaciuta e non aveva cuore di farlo ingoiare a Connie, ma si sarebbe umiliato uscendo dalla chiesa con quello in mano.  
Marco aveva stretto la sua mano mentre percorrevano la navata per uscire.  
“Oh, ora mi ricordo perché ho accettato di sposarti.” Aveva detto Jean, appena avevano fatto un passo fuori dall'edificio.  
“Mh?”  
“Quando mai sarei uscito da una chiesa con tanti bei militari in uniforme attorno a me e spade sguainate sopra la mia testa?”   
Aveva sorriso in quel suo modo caratteristico, inarcando solo un angolo delle labbra e il sopracciglio, e Marco aveva riso, mentre passavano sotto l'arco di spade correndo ed evitando i chicchi di riso.

***  
Jean aveva maledetto sé stesso e il momento in cui aveva scelto Connie come suo testimone. Il ragazzo aveva raccontato troppi aneddoti imbarazzanti che la maggior parte dei presenti non era tenuta a conoscere. Voleva ucciderlo e seppellire il suo cadavere dove lo avrebbero mai trovato.  
Ed era sicuro che Marco pensasse la stessa di Reiner, solo che nel caso di Reiner era stato l'alcool a parlare, e Marco prendeva le cose con più leggerezza di quanto facesse lui.  
Avevano tagliato la torta insieme, e Jean stava quasi per piangere di nuovo. Per fortuna che ci si sposava solo una volta nella vita, perché tutto quel carico emotivo lo avrebbe ucciso se ci fosse stata una seconda volta. Marco aveva ancora l'uniforme addosso, mentre lui aveva abbandonato la giacca appena si erano seduti. E il moro sembrava perfetto.   
Sorrideva, era felice e la sua allegria aveva contagiato anche lui che stava odiando di meno il mondo.  
Reiner si era avvicinato a Marco, sussurrandogli qualcosa all'orecchio a cui aveva risposto solo un cenno del capo. Si era poi voltato verso Jean, gli aveva preso una mano e si era inchinato un po'.  
“Mi concedi questo ballo, Jean Bodt-Kirschtein?”  
Era sicuro che le sue guance fossero diventate delle stesso colore delle rose presenti nel suo bouquet – finito nelle mani di Christa quando lo aveva lanciato – ed era solo riuscito ad annuire prima che Marco lo trascinasse verso il centro della sala.  
Lo aveva stretto a sé, e Jean poteva solo guardarlo e perdersi nei suoi occhi.   
“Oh, no. Non ci posso credere.” Aveva ridacchiato non appena era iniziata la musica, appoggiando la fronte sulla spalla di Marco, che ne aveva approfittato per stringerlo di più a sé.  
“Hai detto tu che volevi che questo fosse il primo ballo al tuo matrimonio.”  
“Ma avevo solo 16 anni!” Aveva riso, ma era felice che Marco se ne fosse ricordato.   
Aveva alzato il viso e aveva baciato piano suo marito, mentre in sottofondo si espandevano le delicate note al pianoforte e violoncello di una versione acustica di “A Thousand Years” che non aveva ancora mai sentito, ma per cui stava amando Marco ancora di più.


	7. Day 7: Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: JeanMarco Week 2014  
> Prompt: Day 7: Dream  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt  
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Numero capitoli: 7/7  
> Generi: slice of life, introspettivo, angst(?)  
> Avvertimenti: AU e canon verse, shonen ai, soldier!Marco, collegata a http://archiveofourown.org/works/2464001,  
> Rating: giallo  
> Numero parole: 1367

Gli avevano telefonato nel cuore della notte. Non era il suo cellulare. Quindi non poteva essere Connie che da ubriaco gli telefonava per raccontargli qualcosa. Non poteva neppure essere Eren. Quello da ubriaco gli mandava messaggi incomprensibili o foto con cui poi lo ricattava. Non erano neppure i suoi genitori o quelli di Marco. Non avrebbero avuto motivo di telefonare sul numero di casa, anche nel caso fosse successo qualcosa.  
Quello era quasi un tacito accordo tra lui e le persone che lo circondavano.  
Era il telefono di casa che stava squillando, e la mano gli stava tremenda mentre con uno scatto si metteva seduto e prendeva la cornetta.  
“Pronto?” Non aveva neppure aspettato di averla appoggiata all'orecchio prima di parlare. Quel numero era solo per le emergenze. Quelle che riguardavano suo marito.  
E suo marito non era a casa quella notte.  
Ancora prima di sentire cosa avesse da dire chi gli stava telefonando, lui aveva già iniziato ad infilarsi i pantaloni.  
“Signor Bodt-Kirschtein? Mi sta ascoltando?”  
“S-sì, mi scusi.” Si era bloccato nel mezzo della stanza. I jeans ancora sbottonati e a petto nudo. Si era passato una mano tra i capelli spettinati e aveva cercato di concentrarsi sulle parole dell'uomo che stava parlando.   
Ne aveva riconosciuto la voce. Era uno dei superiori di Marco, un comandante o qualcosa di simile.  
Se gli telefonava lui, a quell'ora della notte, non doveva essere successo nulla di piacevole.  
Si era seduto sul bordo del letto, deglutendo mentre ascoltava in silenzio. Non riusciva a concentrarsi. Aveva solo sentito le parole “incidente”, “esplosione”, “ospedale”. Non ricordava neppure quando aveva finito di vestirsi. O quando aveva svegliato Sophie ed era salito in macchina.   
Ad un certo punto del tragitto doveva aver telefonato a sua madre, perché si era trovato a parcheggiare la macchina davanti alla casa in cui era cresciuto, e i suoi lo stavano aspettando davanti alla porta di casa, con le vestaglie sopra i pigiami. Sua madre gli era corsa incontro non appena lo aveva visto scendere dell'auto e prendere in braccio Sophie, che era sveglia, ma non diceva una parola.  
“Jean, cos'è successo?” Sua madre aveva preso la bambina in braccio e gli aveva accarezzato una guancia.  
“Marco... Marco è in ospedale.” Quelle erano le uniche cose che era riuscito a dire, anche perché neppure lui sapeva cos'era esattamente successo. E non aveva neppure prestato troppa attenzione a quello che gli avevano detto.  
Ora voleva solo vederlo e vedere con i suoi occhi come stava esattamente.  
Una volta arrivato in ospedale – anche se non ricordava di essersi rimesso alla guida – non era stato difficile trovare le stanze in cui erano stati ricoverati i militari coinvolti nell'esplosione. Quella era la parola che più lo stava spaventando.  
Aveva notato Reiner seduto in sala d'attesa. Aveva visto molte altre facce familiari. Molti erano anche venuti al loro matrimonio.   
E tutti avevano espressioni fin troppo preoccupate.  
Jean Bodt-Kirschtein aveva 32 anni, e per la prima volta in vita sua era davvero spaventato di poter perdere suo marito. Non era stato così spaventato neppure durante le tre missioni che Marco aveva fatto all'estero, in zone di guerra costante.  
Nessuno gli stava dando informazioni che potevano essergli utili. E stava quasi per urlare contro una povera infermiera, quando aveva sentito una mano sulla spalla. Di scatto si era voltato, solo per trovarsi di fronte Erwin Smith, l'uomo che gli aveva telefonato.   
“Venga a sedersi, Marco è ancora in sala operatoria.” Aveva una voce autoritaria, ma calma. E Jean non era riuscito a ribattere. Aveva solo annuito, ed era andato a sedersi per quella che gli era sembrata un'eternità.

***  
Un'infermiera gli aveva delicatamente toccato una spalla e con un sorriso gli aveva detto che poteva vedere suo marito. Lo aveva lasciato entrare nella stanza dopo mille raccomandazioni e Jean sentiva i piedi pesanti.  
Non sapeva cosa si sarebbe esattamente trovato di fronte.   
Erwin Smith gli aveva detto che c'era stata una fuoriuscita di gas, che aveva fatto saltare in aria un magazzino. Marco non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lì, ma come sempre, era stato il primo a prestare soccorsi, finendo per rimanere ferito anche lui.  
Questo era Marco. Avrebbe messo il bene degli altri prima del suo sempre e per sempre. Era nella sua natura essere così, e niente lo aveva mai cambiato.  
Aveva preso coraggio ed era entrato nella stanza, chiudendo piano la porta. Se dormiva, non voleva svegliarlo in alcun modo. Con passi sempre più pesanti si era avvicinato al letto, e quello che stava vedendo non gli piaceva affatto.   
Un braccio era completamente fasciato, e le bende si insinuavano fin sotto la camicia da notte. Sapeva che sotto le bende era nascosta un'ustione. Il comandante Smith gli aveva detto che Marco, per salvare un altro soldato era rimasto ustionato nel magazzino che era in fiamme.  
Sciocco e stupido Marco.   
Si era seduto sulla sedia, accanto a letto, e lo aveva guardato.   
Quella era la ferita che più lo spaventava.  
Metà del suo viso era coperto di bende.  
Il viso che tanto amava era stato deturpato dalle fiamme e ne era spaventato, più per Marco che per sé stesso. Lui avrebbe amato Marco sempre e comunque, qualsiasi forma avesse mai assunto l'altro uomo.   
Delicatamente gli aveva preso la mano sana tra le proprie. La parte destra del suo corpo era coperta di bende. Dal fianco al viso. E lui voleva solo che Marco si svegliasse, che gli dicesse che andava tutto bene. Che sarebbero presto tornati a casa insieme il prima possibile.   
Non poteva credere che Marco fosse ferito. Non poteva credere che una parte del suo corpo fosse danneggiata.   
“Jean?”   
Aveva alzato di scatto il viso verso l'uomo disteso sul letto.  
“Ehi, sei sveglio...” Aveva mormorato e aveva cercato di sorridergli. In un momento simile, di certo non gli avrebbe fatto bene vederlo piangere.  
Marco aveva mormorato qualcosa come risposta. Non aveva colto molto. Solo il suo nome era nitido pronunciato dalla voce di Marco. La voce che era sempre dolce e melodica, era ora rauca a causa del fumo che aveva respirato.  
Si era sporto e gli aveva accarezzato il viso. E avrebbe voluto piangere. Solo un occhio si vedeva. L'altro era coperto da spesse garze.  
“Ti conviene riposare.” Gli aveva stretto di più la mano, sporgendosi ancora un po' verso di lui. “Io resterò qui, e quando ti sveglierai mi troverai qui.”  
“Sophie...?”  
“E' dai miei, non ti preoccupare. Ora pensa solo a dormire, io sarò qui.”  
Marco l'aveva guardato ancora. Aveva ricambiato la stretta alla sua mano, ed era così debole che Jean aveva fatto forza su tutto il proprio autocontrollo. Aveva continuato ad accarezzargli il viso fino a quando il moro non si era addormentato.  
E allora non aveva più controllato le lacrime. Aveva paura. Paura della ferita. Paura di come Marco l'avrebbe presa. Paura di tutte le conseguenze che poteva portare.   
Era vivo, questo doveva bastargli.  
Questa volta era vivo.

Jean aveva spalancato gli occhi di colpo. Tremava. Aveva la sensazione di aver urlato.  
Aveva il respiro pesante, come dopo una lunga corsa. Faceva fatica a far entrare l'aria nei polmoni.  
E sentiva le guance umide.  
All'improvviso aveva sentito due braccia forti che lo attiravano a sé e lo stringevano con forza.  
Due labbra si erano poggiate sui suoi capelli e lui aveva pianto più forte.  
“Jean, va tutto bene.. E' stato solo un incubo.”  
Il biondo aveva affondato il viso nel petto del moro, cercando di attutire così il suono dei suoi singhiozzi. Un incubo. Poteva essere solo quello.  
“C'eri tu. Ma non eri tu. Eri più vecchio. E non era il nostro mondo. Ed eri ferito. Molto ferito.” Stava farneticando. Quello era davvero stato solo un sogno. Non poteva essere nulla di diverso. Anche perché Marco era li accanto a lui, lo stringeva tra le sue braccia. Erano solo ragazzi e quello che aveva sognato non era il loro mondo.  
Non erano in ospedale. Erano al sicuro, sotto le coperte dei loro letti. Erano in dormitorio.  
Marco era vivo. Marco non era neppure ferito. Marco era con lui. Marco lo guardava con i suoi occhi dolci. Marco gli sussurrava parole rassicuranti. Marco gli aveva promesso che insieme si sarebbero arruolati nella Polizia Militare. Marco gli aveva promesso che sarebbero rimasti sempre insieme.  
Eppure il dolore dell'altro Jean, di quello del sogno, era così reale che gli toglieva il respiro.  
Ma quello era solo un incubo.  
Perché Marco vivo ed era accanto a lui.  
Marco avrebbe vissuto per sempre con lui.


End file.
